Relationships and Complications
by Ai Hasana
Summary: I want to keep her, and you want to sleep with me. So let's just keep quiet about this little incident, okay?  AU  Rated M for a reason  Shizaya  yaoi , so if you don't like it, don't read it!
1. How it all started

**Hiya alls! Ai here! Now, I know I have a lot of fanfics going on and you're all waiting for updates *dodges tomatoes and eggs*, but I have two... somewhat good excuses for not updating! One! I have a lot of schoolwork, since Junior year in High School is hectic! And two! I have lots of random ideas that I want to type out!**

**S-so bear with me, please?**

**Errr... Oh, yes! Spelling and grammar isn't always correct, but I don't think it's too bad.  
><strong>

**Anyways, enjoy this new fanfic!**

**~Ai**

**_DURARARA! belongs to Ryohgo Narita... and I am strongly opposed to it_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Relationships and Complications<span>**

_Chapter 1: How it all started_

I hissed as soon as I set foot into my dorm room. The air reeked of sweat and lust. I can hear heavy pants coming from the direction of the beds, as well as the mattress springs creaking as they were viciously abused by the people rolling around on the rectangular furniture. I stepped back into the hallway and shut the door.

_"This seriously has to stop."_

I first met my roommate, Orihara Izaya, when we were in high school. We hated each other right from the start. Every day was a game of cat and mouse. We ran around the school, spreading our hatred throughout the whole building.

And right after high school, I thought I was free from him forever. How wrong was I? By some crappy coincidence, we were accepted into the same university. And by an even crappier coincidence, we were set as roommates, and no one wanted to switch rooms with me.

But during our first two months of university, Izaya fell for one of his professors, Shiki-san. That's when I met a different Izaya. He was kind, sweet, and naive. He liked making casual conversation with me. We actually got along and even became friends, as awkward as it was. But then Shiki-san left Izaya last month. And that's when my roommate began bringing both men and women to our dorm to have sex.

And I'm fucking sick of it.

After half an hour of leaning against the wall, the door opened and a girl poked her head out. She noticed me and gave me a small smile. "Leave!" I snapped, and she quickly ran down the hall. I walked into the dark room, wrinkling my nose in disgust. "Izaya." I called. "On my bed, Shizu-chan!" I turned on the light. Izaya was lying on his bed, completely nude. He smirked. "why didn't you join us?" he asked. "You're disgusting." I replied, raking off my jacket and tossing it over his naked body. "I'm lonely." he corrected me, slipping the sleeves of my jacket over his skinny arms. "Then stay with someone, instead of having pointless fucks." I snapped. "I don't want to be hurt again." I saw a hint of pain in his crimson eyes, and I immediately felt like a douche. Shiki-san's leaving had hit him pretty hard. I couldn't blame Izaya, could I? "Sorry." I mumbled and kicked my shoes off. He shrugged and slipped on his boxers. "How is it with Vorona-chan?" he asked innocently, referring to my girlfriend. That little jerk. He knew I hadn't seen her lately because of midterms.

I chose not to reply as I sat down on my bed. He watched as I began to pull my blankets over my body. "Going to sleep so soon?" he asked. "Yeah." I muttered. Much to my surprise, he jumped onto my bed from his. "Hey!" I protested as he wrapped his thin arms around my neck. "Shhhh, just sleep Shizu-chan." he hummed, leaning closer to me. "I'll be your teddy bear." "I don't need one." I rolled my eyes. "And you smell too sweaty to be good one anyways." "And you smell like you're going to die if you don't sleep." Izaya buried his nose into my bleached blonde hair. "Good night~!" "It's only 5 pm, flea..."

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

Riiiiiiiing!

My eyes snapped open when my cell phone began to ring. "Hello?" I answered it. "Um... Sempai?" I could feel my heart skip a beat. "Vorona?" I mumbled my girlfriend's name. "Yes, it's me. I don't have any classes tomorrow, and I have some free time... Can you... see me?" she asked hesitantly. "Of course!" I agreed, sitting up. "Okay! Does noon sound good?" she asked. "Yeah. I'll meet you at the fountain. Usual place." I told her. "Yes! I can't wait!" Vorona giggled and hung up. I sighed, feeling very happy. It had been forever since I last saw my cute little girlfriend!

A head of black hair poked out from beneath my blankets. "Someone's happy." Izaya mumbled, rubbing his eyes like a small child. Cute. "Of course." I replied, setting my phone down. "Don't you think you should sleep in your own bed now?" I asked. "He huffed and rolled off, landing on the floor with a small thump. "You okay?" I called. "Peachy." he replied. I heard a fumbling sound, and he held up something for me. "Condom." he told me when I gave him a questioning look. "Strawberry flavored."

I chucked my pillow at him. "D-don't need it!" I said, maybe a bit too quickly because he smirked. "Why not, Shizu-chan?" he asked, climbing back onto my bed. "I just don't! We're not going to do anything!" I huffed, turning away from him. "Well... you may not want to. But wouldn't Vorona-chan want something more than holding hands and simple kissing? After not seeing you for so long..." he placed his hands on my shoulders and squeezed them. "No, Vorona isn't that kind of girl..." I shook my head, but I knew that Izaya had a point.

"Shizu-chan, I have a great idea!" he suddenly pounded my back, and I turned to look at him. "What is it?" I asked. He wagged the condom in front of my face. "We put this to good use!" he winked, and I felt the blood rush up to my face. "W-w-what?" I stuttered like a middle schooler, and he giggled.

"Come on, the strawberry flavor is a good one! I'll give you vanilla if we use this." he was already opening the small plastic packet. "Wai-!" I yelped when he grabbed me and pulled me to him. He slid off my pants and boxers. "Niiiice..." he eyed my cock and licked his lips like a hungry wolf. Before I could protest anymore, he grabbed my length and pumped it. Much to my embarrassment, it sprang to life and hardened after a few quick strokes. "Izaya, sto-" soft lips covered mine, and I could only gape in surprise as he hungrily traced his tongue along my lips. This is so wrong. But why the fuck does it feel so good?

"Off..." Izaya muttered against my mouth, lazily tugging on my shirt. I obediently took it off and tossed it to the side. "Oh, yum." he eyed my body and pushed me down onto the bed. He ran his fingers along my toned abs and planted feathery kisses on my collarbone. His pink tongue traced down to my heart. He stopped for a second and planted another small kiss on my body. He began to lick my hardening nipples, sending waves of pleasuure throughout my body. His left hand played with my neglected bud, while his right hand grabbed both of our hardened erections. "Aaaaah, Shizu-chan!" he moaned as he pumped us. I ground my hips into his, and we both groaned at the delicious friction it created. He then held up the condom. "On." he ordered, tossing it to me. I did as I was told, slipping it on over my erect member which stood up like a stick.

After the condom was on, I turned my attention back to Izaya, who was turned away from me, looking for something in his drawer. "What is it?" I asked when he pulled out a small white bottle. "Lube. If you go in dry, it'll take me weeks to recover." he smirked mischviously and I blushed. "Here, let me do the honors." he poured the white substance onto his hand and lathered it over my member. "Cold!" I hissed. "Well, gotta deal with it." He hummed as he massaged my balls. He then positioned his puckered entrance at the tip of my shaft. "Ready?" he asked, hugging my neck. "Yeah." I nodded, and he slowly began to penetrate himself with my hard manhood. I moaned at the heat that enveloped me. God, that felt fucking good! "Aaaaaah!" Izaya panted, and I could feel his hot walls closing in tighter on me. He continued to push me into him, and we both groaned at the heavenly sensations.

That's it,, I'm not waiting anymore.

I rammed myself into him, and he screamed out my name. "T-there, again Shizu-chan!" he gasped, gripping tightly onto my shoulders. Looks like I found his prostate. I pulled out and pushed in again, relishing the sound of his wanton cries.

"More, Shizu-chan!"

Thrust.

"Again, T-there! Aaaaah, please!"

Thrust.

"Nnnnngh, Shizu-chan!"

Thrust.

Sticky white fluids covered my torso as he came. "Tsk. So soon." I chuckled as I continued to thrust into him. "Haaaa, Shizu-chan, this isn't fair!" Izaya panted, and I could feel my own orgasm approaching. "Oh yeah? I'm not telling you when to cum, flea." I squeezed his ass, and he squirmed. "Jerk!" he pouted.

So. Fucking. Cute.

I came inside of him and pulled myself out.

"Pity, we didn't even get to taste it." Izaya smiled weakly and nodded at the condom as I took it off. I didn't reply. I slept with Izaya. That means I cheated on Vorona, right? I merely tied the top of the condom and tossed it into the wastebasket next to my bed. His smirk grew, and he trailed his finger along the curve of my back. "Shizu-chan, you realize that you cheated on Vorona-chan, hmm?" Dammit. How the hell does he read my mind when I don't want him to? "You know, Vorona-chan will hate you for this." he giggled. "... She doesn't have to know..." I mumbled softly. "Oh~ And what if I tell her?" he asked, and I swung around to glare at him. "You wouldn't." I growled. "I would, since that sex was so good." he ran his pink tongue across his lips. "But, Shizu-chan. I'll make a deal with you. If you can keep on pleasing me, I'll keep quiet and say nothing about it to Vorona-chan, okay?" he brought a finger to his lips.

Dammit. I want to keep Vorona.

"Fine."

* * *

><p><strong>l<strong>

**l**

**v**

**REVIEW**


	2. Why do I have what I don't want?

**Hi again everybody! Before I start with this chapter, I would like to thank all the lovely people who subscribed, favorited, and reviewed this fic. So thank you very much for providing me with the fuel to continue this story!**

**xReplies to Reviewsx**

**Magna Voce: I'm glad you liked it! Yes, ha, Shiki is a bit of a meanie in this one, leaving IzaIza all alone. D: Tee hee. I don't mind your rambling, I actually like listening to rambles... And high five to being a junior! XD**

**yuki-souma: Yeah, I'm not really a fan of Vorona either... Since there are so many people pairing her up with Shizuo. No! Shizzy needs to be with Izaya! Anyways, I'll keep writing if you keep supporting me! :D I'll do my best to keep you wondering!**

**JunJouVampire: Here's the next update! Enjoy!**

**starmusician: W-what? Do I hear you demanding for MORE? Well, here it comes! X)**

**KurosawaCP: Y-yes! I updated!**

**xEnd Repliesx**

**Alrighty, that's over** **with. Now, if any readers to all my other fics are reading this, I'd like to tell you that I'll be focusing on this, so the rest are all going on hiatus for a while... *Is pelted with rocks* Sorry! But I hope you'll all enjoy this!**

**~Ai**

_**DURARARA! belongs to Ryohgo Narita... and I am still in the process of finding a genie that will grant my wishes.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Relationships and Complications<strong>

_Chapter 2: Why do I have what I don't want?_

"Ugh!" I let out a long sigh when my back hit the soft mattress of my bed. This morning, I got up and got ready for my date with Vorona. And then I waited for her at the fountain. We watched a nice movie, had a nice lunch... And then what? I kissed her cheek and left her staring at me as I walked away.

What kind of boyfriend am I? A cheating one, that's what! And it was all Orihara Izaya's fault!

Speaking which, where was he?

I looked around. The dorm room was empty. It's a Wednsday... He doesn't have classes or work. So was he out rolling around with someone again?

The door clicked open, and the hated flea danced into the dorm room. "Ah, Shizu-chan! Home already?" he asked, a wide smirk spreading across his face. "How was the date with Vorona-chan?" I growled softly and sat up. "How was it? It was awful, all because of you!" I spat, glaring daggers at him. The red-eyed slut feigned innocence. "But I didn't even do anything today! I went out for lunch with my friends!" he said sweetly. I stomped over to him and yanked him by the collar of his red t-shirt. "You fucking know what I mean, flea." I hissed.

His smirk disappeared. "What? It's not my fault you cheated on her." he huffed. "And I don't blame you either. Everyone is attracted to me. It's only natural you would be too." "Conceited bastard!" I snarled, slamming his back against the wall. "It's not like you were planning on doing anything with her anyways..." he sneered. "How long have you two been dating anyways? Around half a year, hm? And no sex yet? You're pathetic. She's bound to dump you anyways." his ruby eyes narrowed. "Now, if you had something going on with me..." Long, lean legs wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I let go of his collar, and he wrapped his arms around me. He brought his lips close to my ear. "... We would be in heaven every day." his whispered, then licked the shell of my ear.

I flinched. "What the hell, dumbshit?" I tried to push him away, but his grip on me was strong. He nibbled on my earlobe, and I groaned at the static that ran through my body. "See? You like it." he laughed softly, and I shivered when I felt his warm breath on my neck. Izaya began to grind himself against me, and I could feel all the warmth in my body pool down to my lower regions. "Stop." I bit my lip, maybe a bit to roughly. The metallic taste of blood invaded my mouth. "But you're hard already." Izaya chuckled, moving to grind himself on my arousal. "Izaya, stop!" I grabbed onto his skinny waist and tried to pull him away. "Fine, fine..." To my surprise, he let himself be yanked off.

As soon as I let go of him, he knelt down in front of me and palmed my erection. "What are you-" "At least let me finish what I started." he huffed. He brought his lips to the bulge, and kissed it through the material of my jeans. I breathed out as he ran his tongue along the denim. Fuck, why the hell does he have to do this? He looked up at me with hazy eyes, and I felt myself just lose it. I pushed his face away, and he fell back onto the floor. He watched intently as I unzipped my pants with a trembling hand. I pulled down the jeans along with my boxers, freeing my erect cock from the imposing clothing. "What are you waiting for?" I glared at him. He grinned mischeviously and crawled back to me, his ass sticking up and swaying in the air as he did so. He reached out and jerked my penis, sending a wave of desire through my body.

"You're a bad person, Shizu-chan." Izaya giggled as he brought his lips to my cock. He ran his soft pink tongue along the head of my dick, licking away the precum that had been seeping out of it. "Whose fault is that?" I asked, grabbing a fistful of his hair. "Suck." Izaya hesitated for a moment, then took me into his mouth. He started with only the tip at first, nibbling the head softly and poking at the slit of it with his tongue. I could feel myself approach my orgasm already, but I held it in.

He began to take in more of me, and deep throated my length. I could feel his soft hands massaging my balls, and I climaxed right there in his mouth. "Mmmf!" he protested as he released me and started coughing. "You could have at least gave me a warning, Shizu-chan!" "You didn't deserve one, flea." I snapped. As cool as I thought it sounded, my cover was blown by the heat that rushed up to my cheeks. He giggled, and then reached down to poke at the bulge in his pants. "You sure you don't wanna fuck me, Shizu-chan? Because I'm totally horny for you..." I could feel myself getting hard again at his words, but I decided against it. "Shut up, slut." I pulled my pants back up, and he snickered. "Fine, have fun jerking yourself off!" he hummed and got up. "Shower for me!"

That night, as I lay on my bed, I made up my mind.

I can't deal with Izaya anymore, as good as a lay he was.

I'm going to find Shiki-san and have him take Izaya's sorry ass back.

* * *

><p><strong>As always, leave a review so I can have the inspiration to continue. Ja ne~!<strong>


End file.
